


Obsession

by Raining_Kittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Creepy Colin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Kittens/pseuds/Raining_Kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Creevey was not obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written a while ago, however, I wasn’t comfortable posting it without having someone look over it for me. That has finally happened and I’m pretty happy with it, so I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.

*~*~**~*~*

Colin Creevey was not obsessed. He was not possessed, fixated, or fanatical, in any way, shape or form. Harry Potter meant nothing to him, and he felt nothing for him beyond a mild admiration for his status as ‘The Chosen One’… but Colin Creevey was not obsessed.

*~*~**~*~*

It was an innocent sort of love, as many children have for their heroes. It started with pictures, back in his first year, when he was still fascinated with the Wizarding World and star-struck over meeting a real-live hero like Harry Potter.

It only grew stronger after he woke up coughing and spluttering from the remnants of some foul tasting potion, his whole body aching and stiff. Harry was there, sitting by Hermione’s bed with a small smile on his face, quietly disclosing what had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. They believed no one could hear them. Harry had once again saved them all. Hermione captured and held his attention, questioning murmurs occasionally escaping her as she listened to his tale. Colin looked on in annoyance, what made _her_ worthy of such attention, while all Colin got were fleeting glances and greetings. Colin’s hero-worship grew… so did his jealousy.

As Harry grew up, performing the odd heroic action every now and then, Colin’s feelings for him strengthened. No longer as innocent and pure as they had once been, his love became irrevocably entwined with a wrongful possessiveness. A constant litany of ' _He’s Mine'_ ran through Colin’s head on a daily basis. His consuming need for Harry’s attention also grew, and he became increasingly unsatisfied by what attention _he_ was given, what _he_ was allowed as ‘just another Gryffindor’.

The first time it occurred, both Harry and he were surprised by his actions. However, it was quite obviously a bigger shock to Harry, whose startled expression seemed to be engraved upon his face.

*~*~**~*~*

_Colin had engaged Harry in a conversation as they sat in the Gryffindor common room; alone for once. The majority of the rowdy, rambunctious Gryffindors were playing outside in the first snow of the year. Despite the temptation of snowball fights and snowmen, Harry had draped himself over one of the more comfortable couches, and settled in to brood, staring at the fire as he did so. Colin had felt immediate glee on first sighting his solitary figure, unshadowed by his ‘ever-faithful sidekicks’. He had sat next to Harry and queried as to what was the cause of the pensive expression on his face. As Colin watched him a yearning and covetousness had forcefully assailed him, drowning out Harry’s false explanations. The firelight only accentuated Harry’s natural beauty, highlighting his green eyes, and emphasising his fine cheekbones with undulating shadows. His common sense overcome in those few precious seconds, Colin had lurched forward, jerking like a puppet on strings, and he had kissed Harry straight on those rose petal lips. Harry had stayed frozen and stiff for several moments, non-responsive, then jerked back suddenly with great force, almost falling off the couch in his desire to put distance between them._

*~*~**~*~*

Shock and surprise coursed through them as they stared at one another. Harry, with an underlying wariness, began to apologise for anything he may have done to encourage such a misunderstanding, and explained to Colin that, while flattered, he was interested in someone of the opposite sex. Colin dismayed by Harry’s explanations, nevertheless, began to apologise as well, smiling and nodding along to Harry’s elucidations. However, underneath a face still round with clinging childhood, a whirlpool of emotions had begun a path of destruction through his mind. His fury coloured his vision red for several long moments, before it began to cool, and an icy rationality took its place. _‘How dare someone try to steal Harry from him? He rightfully belonged to Colin!’_

Knowing a second advance would not be welcomed immediately, Colin hatched a plan which would force Harry to see reason. He would make Harry understand that although he may, at the moment, be distracted by the alluring curves of some wench, his _true_ love was Colin and he was just too afraid to admit it.

*~*~**~*~*

The next time Colin kissed Harry it had been carefully planned out beforehand. Colin’s belief was that if Harry’s inhibitions were lowered, he would be less afraid to face the truth. Colin didn’t mind having to go to all this trouble for Harry, after all, they were both in love and that was what couples did for one another.

*~*~**~*~*

 “Colin, what are you doing here?” Harry asks confused. Colin hands him a drink, smiling sheepishly and murmuring apologies for his earlier actions.

“Thanks, I was getting rather thirsty.” Harry replies gently, and in an act of exoneration tips the drink up to his mouth. After several gulps he begins to feel dizzy. “… Colin… Colin what did you do? What was in the drink? How could…”

He pauses, face contorted into a pained grimace.

Then…

“Colin! Colin, I love you! You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. Your eyes are the most astonishing shade of brown, the way your hair curls towards your eyes, oh I could simply ravish you!”

“Will you kiss me Harry?” Colin asks in a false demonstration of bashfulness.

“Kiss you? I’ll kiss you until your breath is stolen by my lips, your heart flutters, until you can think of no one but me, only me! Forever Colin, I’ll love you until the sun sets on the last day of Earth, until all the stars fall from the skies, until the water dries up and there is nothing left!”

*~*~**~*~*

“ _Obliviate!_ ” Colin exclaimed pointing his wand at Harry’s sleeping form. Sighing he walked out of the dorm, picking up a potion vial on his way out. The remnants of frozen ashwinder eggs clung to the rim and the smell of old camera smoke and rain gently wafted from it.

*~*~**~*~*

Eventually Colin’s satisfaction at these covert meetings soured, for it was no longer acceptable that Harry couldn’t remember. This ‘spelled’ forgetfulness prevented them from learning more about one another, and in order for them to fall more deeply in love; Harry needed to remember why he should bother interacting with Colin in the first place.

So, if it became common for Colin to insist upon preparing both their drinks by himself, and if Harry had a suspiciously glazed look in his eyes as he said “I do”, in a small church, with only Colin’s brother as a witness, it didn’t matter, because late at night, while lying in bed, Harry would whisper _I love you_ in his ear, and Colin would reply in the same vein, and it was okay because Harry had finally realised he loved Colin.

*~*~**~*~*

Colin Creevey was not obsessed. He was not possessed, fixated, or fanatical, in any way, shape or form. Harry Potter was his lover, his husband, his family. Their love for each other was so passionate and fervent that most could not comprehend it. But, Colin Creevey was _not_ obsessed.


End file.
